


The Chair

by Dianalynn1138



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Armitage Hux - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Gingerflower, Gingerrose - Freeform, Oneshot, Rose Tico - Freeform, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:07:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23105950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dianalynn1138/pseuds/Dianalynn1138
Summary: Honkytonk meet cute for Hux and Rose.Based on The Chair by George Strait
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Rose Tico
Comments: 8
Kudos: 43





	The Chair

Hux loved Gwen, but this honky-tonk was almost a bridge too far. They lived in Boston, nowhere near where a real one would be, but he had to give the place credit, the music, atmosphere, and the drinks all did the country music staple proud. It was Gwen’s birthday and the old school music fan only had one location in the city she wanted to spend her after work drinks, so, that’s where Hux went. He sipped at his drink as an old George Straight song, _Check Yes or No_ came on the sounds system leading more couples to the dance floor.

Hux watched his closest friend dance in her cowboy boots and hat she had brought just for this occasion, having changed into them before leaving the office. The smile on her face was priceless. 

He ordered another whiskey, thankfully the bar had a very good selection of amber liquor, then turned around at the sound of more people coming in from the cold, December night. A motley crew of laughing faces walked in, a very large and imposing man with dark hair and a goatee was the first to walk in followed closely by a smaller woman, his arm wrapping around her as if drawn to her presence. The way he stood with her; it was like he walked in first to make sure the place was safe for her to enter. Interesting. After that, two men, one dark skinned and the other tanned both entered like they had found bloody Brigadoon. 

Just as Hux was about to turn back around to face the bar and leave the newcomers to their own fun, the door opened again and a small woman with long jet-black hair, olive colored skin that was painted a soft violet from the neon lights in the bar, almond shaped eyes scanning the room. 

“She don’t know she’s beautiful.” Hux said to himself, referring to one of Gwen’s favorite songs by Sammy Kershaw. Why did he know this? Because he had spent enough time with Gwen, from university at Oxford to the two of them getting positions at the same firm in Boston. Ten years of togetherness, things are bound to rub off. 

Hux watched as the small woman walked over to a table that was close to where Gwen and co were dancing seemingly to try and stay out of the way. Hux had a choice to make; this woman obviously wanted to be away from the crowds, not just the random patrons in the bar, but also her own group, but there was something about this woman Hux wanted to more about. Hux left the bar, drink in hand.

“Excuse me, but I think you have my chair.” Hux said over the din of the music.

Her beautiful face flushed, even under the all the neon Hux could tell, and she stood up quickly. “Oh my God, I am so sorry.” She looked around for another place out of the way to sit. 

“It’s ok. Care to join me anyway? It’s a little out of the way of the dancers, I don’t think we will be in any danger of injury from cowboy boots.

The music changed and the crowed went wild. The couples separated and formed nice neat lines. “ _Ohhhhh heel to, do-si-do, come on baby lets goooo boot scootn’_ ” played as the dancers did a choreographed dance to the beat. Hux laughed at Gwen in the middle of it all.

The woman stopped at the music change to watch the dancer for a moment as she moved around the table, stopping in front of Hux; he couldn’t help but notice just how well she would fit into his body. Her head just coming to his collar bones. She would be the perfect hight to wrap his arms around from behind and rest his chin on her head. Hux was shocked in that moment just how badly he wanted that, and he didn’t even know her name. 

“My name is Hux. Those fools over there are my workmates. Gwen, the tall blonde in the middle, it’s her birthday today.”

The woman turned to see the group and smiled. 

“Hux? That’s a strange name.” her voice carried over the music and hit him in the sternum. 

“It’s my last name. My first name is even stranger; Armitage.” He smiled and they both laughed.

“I’m Rose. Those are my people. It’s Finn and Poe’s engagement party. For some reason this is where they wanted to go.” She took a deep breath. “I don’t do well in crowds and they understand but I really wanted to be here for them.”

“Well, I’m glad you did.” Hux smiled at her. 

Hours go by. They had a light but meaningful conversation. He wasn’t much of a dancer but when John Michel Montgomery’s _I Swear_ came on, Hux stood up and asked her to dance. The crowds had thinned to almost no one, so Rose felt comfortable. As they danced, Hux knew he was right, they did fit perfectly together. 

Hux went to pay his tab leaving Rose alone for a moment. When he turned around, the one she referred to as Poe was talking with her, leaving soon after giving her a small kiss on the cheek. Hux knew not only was the man gay but here for an engagement party, but he still felt weird about another man being that close to Rose, friend or not. 

The bar was closing. Hux helped her into her heavy coat then walked outside into the bitter cold. He looked around the parking-lot and saw only two cars, his and what he assumed was the bartenders, by the state of it. 

“Poe and Finn were my ride. I told them to go home and I’d call a Lyft.” Hux watched as she took her phone out of her pocket, the screen coming to life.

“Nonsense. I would be happy to take you home. I would like to spend more time with you.” The blush that covered the girl’s face was addictive to Hux and he was helpless in the face of it.

The ride was short but nice. He parked and got out of the car walking her up to the stoop of her duplex. Rose opened the door then turnd to kiss him on the cheek.

“Rose, I have a confession to make.” Her eyebrows go up in response. “That wasn’t my chair.” The smile Rose gave him was so big he expected it to reach ear to ear. It touched every part of him in every way if possibly could. 

Rose reached out, took Hux’s hand and lead him inside, the blush on her cheeks even more adorable than before, if that was even possible, she closed the door behind them, locking them inside from the Boston winter and into the warmth of something new and unexpected.

**Author's Note:**

> I had to make a playlist for this fic so I hope you like early 90s country! 
> 
> [The Chair Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/122284930/playlist/79OAzm80n56x0vmqxUf24o?si=vh0fQDwQSI61N04FXepj6g)


End file.
